The Black Riding Hood
by Alice Cross
Summary: I know it's a little bit boring at first but i promise it will become very interesting later on, so please read! thank u! and leave a review when your at it :)... there's a twist in the story, love triangle (rectangle?) and a lot of danger...
1. Chapter 1 Part 1 (the beginning)

The Black Riding Hood

Chapter I "The Beginning"

Once upon a time, in a galaxy far, far, aw….. Far, far, very, very far away, lives a planet, a planet called ….. "PLANET", this planet is somewhat like earth but it is very colorful, their night is red and there is no sign of the color black…..

In this planet comes the story of a girl, this girl is very beautiful, she has golden locks, very white skin and has grey eyes…. You would not find any flaw to this girl since she's close to perfect but there's one thing that makes her the outcast of them all… because of her family heritage, she was always forced to wear black, she doesn't question why, and she doesn't even mind why, but everyone else did, for a planet that hates the color black and treats it as a curse comes a beautiful maiden who wears the dreaded color…. Let's call her Black…..

We start the story when she visits her grandmother… just another regular day… her grandmother is really old and is very ill she only has a few days left (about a year or so). While she was visiting her grandmother, Black heard a loud thud coming from upstairs…

"What was that?" Black asks

"What was what my dear?" her grandmother asks back with a large grin

"May I go up grandmother?" she asks curiously

"No! You mustn't! Now is not the right time… it's still asleep… oh look! It's already getting late. You must go home now… it's dangerous staying here in the forest especially when you're alone like me..." her grandmother exclaims…

this made Black really curious since she was always allowed to stay in her grandmother's house until morning but she was already tired to ask so she left…

The next day, her mother said that there would be an eclipse.

For some time, her mother was just staring out and acted like she has remembered something

"um… dear? May I ask you a favor? You see… I think your grandmother is in dan… is sick… yes… she's very sick and needs some nutrition here I prepared this for her, now put on your black coat and be on your way… now hurry!" her mother says as she shoves Black her black basket and coat and pusher her out the door…

"Hurry or you won't make it in time!" her mother said as she shuts the door

Black doesn't question anything but still she runs… she runs very fast worried about her grandmother…. The eclipse is high in the sky and for the first time in years the planet is in total darkness…

She finally got to her grandmother's house and when she enters, she sees an ugly wolf in her grandmother's clothing and even lying down on her bed… Black notices a big hump next to the wolf and is very curious but is scared to ask

"gra… grandmother, what big eyes you have?" she asks instead

"to see you better with my dear" the wolf replies with a deep voice turned high pitch

"grandmother, what big ears you have?" she asks

"to hear you better with, my dear" he replies

"grandmother, what big teeth you have?" she asks with worries

"to eat you better with my dear…" his voice returns to what seems to be the normal sound and is ready to attack

"wait! Before you stand grandmother… wha… what's next to you grandmother?" she asks nervously and is ready to run

"oh this? Well it's your dead little grandmother my dear…" he says as he uncovers the blanket and shows the bloody body of what seemed to be her grandmother Black started to scream, fear ran inside her, the wolf scratched her on the right cheek, her face burning with pain, all bloody, but she managed to get out of the house, she ran as fast as she could with the wolf chasing after her, her face burning with pain, her vision started to fade but she held on… when she was almost out of the woods her vision and body gave up…. The last thing she saw was the beautiful sun being covered by the beautiful moon….

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

The Black Riding Hood

"Chapter 1 part 2"

The wolf chasing after her, reaching for her with his claws… the pain on her face….. She ran as far as she could then she hear a voice from afar "Black! Black!"

She finally wakes up…there she was, lying on her mother's bed. In front of her was her mother with worry in her eyes

"How are you?" her mother asks "…..

" What happened? Was it all just a dream?" Black questions …..

There was long silence….

"I'll go get you something to drink…" her mother finally says

"wait! Why won't you tell me?!" Black said with anger

"alright! I'll tell you, so don't blame me afterwards…" her mother says

so she starts explaining "you see, your grandmother lives in the woods to protect a secret, she didn't tell us what this secret is for our safety…. So I can't tell you much about it. But that wolf wanted that secret more than his life, but your grandmother protected it from him, the wolf can't enter your grandmother's house because of a curse. But every time there's an eclipse the curse breaks and the wolf is allowed entrance, the past few eclipses, your grandmother fought bravely and never failed to get the wolf out of her house… but this time is different because she is getting old and she is very ill…. But right now, the wolf has gotten hold of your grandmother's house, he stayed there until the eclipse was over, but once he lives, he would have to wait for the next eclipse. And that's what saved you… he noticed the eclipse was starting to end so he rushed back"

"you knew all this?! And yet you sent me to the forest?! Have you planned for me to get killed?! I mean, why send a child there when she has nothing against a beast!" Black says angrily

"no! you see you and your grandmother are the only ones who can go inside the house and the wolf if there is an eclipse… you see….. that just means your grandmother chose you to be the next protector…. You need to protect the secret…. You must kill the wolf!"

To be continued…..


	3. Chapter 1 Part 3

Black Riding Hood chapter 1 part 3

"I can't kill a bug let alone a wolf!" black said angrily….

"There is a way…." Her mother said with fear

"then tell me!" black says demandingly

"but… you have to go to your grandmother's house…. There's a sword in your grandmother's house that can kill all evil with it… you can kill the wolf…" her mother said

"but how will I get that sword if the wolf is there?!" black said as she is losing her patience….

Her mother thought for a long time "how about…. Let's sacrifice?" her mother said

"what?!" black said with disbelief

"I mean, think about it… while the wolf is busy chasing down then killing that person, you would have enough time to take the sword and stab the wolf with it but if you're too afraid… you can just escape…." Her mother explained

"I don't even know where the sword is! And can't we just wait for him to fall asleep then sneak in?! and I thought only I can enter the house?! How can you make a sacrifice when the wolf won't go out of the house?! What's wrong with you mother?!" black said as her patience disappeared

"hehe…. You're right…. Well this is embarrassing…. So… ket's go with your plan! We'll…. YOU'LL watch him until he falls asleep then go inside and retrieve the sword if it's too risky … I want you to leave that house immediately, I think the sword is under your grandmother's bed... get some more items under there… I heard she bought a new knife that can cut through anything!" her mother said with excitement

"mother! Can we be serious here?! I might be losing my life later on and all you can think of is kitchen utensils?!" Black said furiously

"I'm sorry dear…. But the last thing I want to think about is your cold soul less body, blood all over the place, all your body parts, and organs scattered all over the place, tears that has escaped your gray eyes…"

"Mother!" Black cut her off

"oh… sorry dear! Oh yes, so I can ensure your safety… why don't you bring someone along? To keep guard and to warn you while you are inside?" her mother says

"who?" Black asked curiously

"go to the house of the woodchopper, he has a son who is very strong, mysterious and very handsome. He's a perfect match for you!" her mother said

"mother!" Black said embarrassedly

"alright alright! Now be on your way!" her mother said as she shoved her to the door handing her black coat

"wait! I have one more question! I know it's a little bit too late to ask but… why do I always have to wear black?" she asked

To Be Continued….


	4. Chapter 1 Part 3 (1)

The Black Riding hood

"Chapter 1 Part 4"

.

.

.

THE REASON WHY SHE ALWAYS HAS TO WEAR BLACK….

"No reason, I just like black but I can't wear it because it doesn't suit me, so I made you wear it instead! I made you think it was because of a family heritage so you would wear them" her mother says

"what?! Just because of a selfish reason, I was bullied and I had no friends because of that?! How could you mother?! I hate you!" Black says

"no… I was joking!" her mother says

"mother!" black says

"alright! I'll be serious now… the real reason is because…."

To Be continued ….. HEHE


End file.
